narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Killer B
Killer Bee (キラービー, Kirābī, Mianowicie "Killer Bee") to shinobi z Kumogakure i Jinchūriki Ośmioogoniastego Gigantycznego Wołu. Jest nauczycielem Drużyny Samui, i służy jako opiekun miasta. Jak zostało zasugerowane pochodzi z klanu Yotsuki. Jest również młodszym przyrodnim bratem Czwartego Raikage. Przeszłość thumb|left|Pszczoła w wieku 5 lat.W wieku pięciu lat, Pszczoła został najlepszym przyjacielem Motoiego, którzy zawsze witali się przez podanie żółwika. Po tym jak Jinchūriki Hachibiego stracił nad nim kontrolę, bestia uwolniła się i zabiła ojca Motoiego, po czym demon został zapieczętowany za pomocą Pieczęci Żelaznego Pancerza w Pszczole. Wkrótce potem, Pszczoła cierpiał z powodu podobnych uprzedzeń i złości, jakie mieszkańcy z Konohagakure mieli przeciwko Naruto Uzumakiemu. thumb|Bee jako młody ninja. Jednak nadal uśmiechał się i stawał się najlepszym Jinchūriki, jakim można być, więc jego brat, Czwarty Raikage, nie chciał go ranić politycznie. Motoi próbował zabić Zabójczą Pszczołę, wierząc, że to również zabije Hachibiego, mszcząc tym samym ojca, ale Pszczoła go rozbraja i nie ma mu tego za złe, co doprowadziło, że Motoi nie rozmawiał z Bee, przez ponad 30 lat, z powodu wstydu. Pszczoła z bratem później wyruszyli na wyspę w Kraju Błyskawic, gdzie odnalazł Wodospad Prawdy. Po tym chciał dowiedzieć się, jak kontrolować Hachibiego w mgnieniu oka. Od tego czasu, podobnie jak Naruto, Bee stał się umiłowany w Kumogakure i wioska traktowała go jak bohatera, lub, jak nazwał go Motoi, Bohater nad Bohaterami. Wygląd Zabójcza Pszczoła jest bardzo podobny pod względem wyglądu do swojego starszego brata, jest ciemnoskóry i dobrze zbudowany, ma także blade, blond włosy i jasną blond brodę. Na jego prawym ramieniu, ma tatuaż z napisem "żelazo"(鉄, tetsu), które może być oznaczeniem jego Pieczęci Żelaznego Pancerza, a na lewym policzku, ma tatuaż z rogami byka (Ośmioogoniasty ma także rogi podobne do rogów byka, z lewym częściowo zagubionym). Podobnie jak jego brat i III Raikage, jego górna część ust ma ciemniejszy odcień niż jego dolna. Zabójcza Pszczoła nosi okulary o owalnym kształcie i ochraniaczem wioski o kolorze białym. Nosi także pasek w kolorze białym, który jest kurtką Jōninów z Kumogakure, z czerwonym sznurem zawiązanym wokół bioder oraz białymi bransoletkami wokół rąk, i białym szalikiem na szyi. Nosi siedem mieczy na plecach, ale obecnie ma tylko dwa, gdyż stracił pięć w walce z Taką i inne podczas swojej walki z Kisame Hoshigaki, ale najwyraźniej odzyskuje jeden później. Osobowość thumb|left|Zabójcza Pszczoła pisze w swojej książce rymów w czasie walki. Zabójcza Pszczoła jest bardzo dumny ze swojej mocy, i jak Naruto Uzumaki, posiada zbyt wielką pewność siebie i może być bardzo zarozumiały i uparty, w szczególności w zakresie własnej siły, wymagając szacunku od innych i zwracania się do niego jako "Pan Jinchūriki" (人 柱 力様, Jinchūriki-sama) i jego Ogoniastej Bestii jako „Pana Ośmioogoniastego" (八 尾 様, Hachibi-sama). Pszczoła ma szczególny sposób wyrażania swojej dumy poprzez piosenkę, a dokładniej w stylu rapu. Może on nawet pisać swoje rymy w środku walki, lub podczas ważnego spotkania, nawet jeśli nie są one dobre. To powoduje, że czasami ludzie wokół niego stają się bardzo rozzłoszczeni. Pszczoła nie szanuje nikogo, kto ośmieszy rap lub jego teksty. Raikage zauważył, że Killer Bee nie jest typem osoby, do pracy ze strategiami stworzonymi przez ludzi i może on jedynie wprowadzić chaos w polu bitwy. Raikage zauważa również, że on jest jedyną osobą, którą Zabójcza Pszczoła będzie słuchać i jako jedyny jest w stanie utrzymać go w ryzach. Mimo to, Pszczoła jest świadom osób, które posiadają talent, i kiedy je widzi, odnosi się do nich z szacunkiem. Podstawowym przykładem jest jego koleżanka Jinchūriki z Kumogakure, Yugito Nii, który patrzył na jej ekstremalne umiejętności. Miał także pochwalić Sasuke po walce, stwierdzając, że był jednym z najsilniejszych shinobi, z jakimi kiedykolwiek walczył. Pszczoła jest także w bardzo ścisłych relacjach ze swoim starszym bratem, Raikage. Według Motoiego, powodem, że stał się Jinchūriki było dobro jego brata, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to jego odrzucenie przez mieszkańców. Nie narzekał i zawsze był wesoły oraz zdeterminowany. Zabójcza Pszczoła jak się wydaje, chce opuścić wioskę na „wakacje”, z powodu zmęczenia bycia opiekunem, przez co może on być również bardzo leniwy i nie wiele więcej pracowity, będąc gotowym do przekształcenia się w swoją pełną formie Ośmiu Ogonów i doprowadzić do fałszywej klęski i pochwycenia, tylko, by uciec z rodzinnej wioski na "wakacje". Po tym jak Czwarty Raikage, Darui i C dowiadują się, że Zabójcza Pszczoła nie został złapany przez Akatsuki, Kage natychmiast odgadnął jego intencje i nie dziwi to, że był z tego bardzo niezadowolony. Jednak, gdy ktoś mu bliski jest w niebezpieczeństwie, Zabójcza Pszczoła nie pohamuje się z powodu narażania się na niebezpieczeństwo. Aby kogoś ocalić, w razie potrzeby, jak widać, gdy priorytet bezpieczeństwa jego mistrza śpiewa, Sabu i jego zwierzęcia, Ponty, stawia nad ryzykiem walki z członkiem Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigakim, który miał go pochwycić. Ten rodzaj opieki różni go od typowych Jinchūrikich, z których większość jest cyniczna i nieczuła wobec innych. Jednak daje to do zrozumienia, że jego przeszłość jako Jinchūriki nie może być inna od Naruto, jak twierdził, Motoi, który uważa, że Pszczoła rozumie, co Naruto przeszedł. Jest także silnie związany z Hachibim, często angażując się w przyjacielskie rozmowy z nim, nawet siedząc na jego nosie w jednym czasie. Był także całkowicie nieruszony techniką Haremu Naruto, odporny na zmysłowe zaloty, a nawet pozostawiając im obojętny. Naruto stwierdził, że Zabójcza Pszczoła jest pierwszym człowiekiem, który się oparł temu jutsu. Bee jest również bardzo dobry i miłosierny, w stosunku do wszystkich zaprzyjaźnionych gigantycznych zwierząt na wyspie w Kraju Błyskawic, podczas treningu, jak również nigdy nie przedstawiał żadnej złej woli do Motoiego, który próbował odebrać mu życie, ani przeciwko mieszkańcom wioski, którzy kiedyś go unikali. Umiejętności Jako strażnik Kumogakure i Jinchūriki Hachibiego, Zabójcza Pszczoła jest niesamowicie potężnym ninja, potrafiąc przytłoczyć umiejętnościami cały zespół Taki sam, i był chwalony za swoje umiejętności przez kilku ninja Kumogakure, w tym jego starszego brata. Madara Uchiha stwierdził, że jest doskonałym Jinchūrikim. Podobnie jak inni Jinchūriki uzyskał cechy fizyczne z ich wewnętrznego demona, dzięki czemu pszczoła jest w stanie wyprodukować atrament ze swoich ust, który wykorzystuje głównie, by pisać teksty, kiedy brakuje regularnych narzędzi do pisania, albo też w celu oślepienia przeciwnika. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Jinchūriki, Zabójcza Pszczoła ma bardzo duży zbiornik chakry, wystarczający, aby Samehada była bardzo podekscytowana i obróciła się przeciwko Kisame. Podczas pobytu na wyspie, gdzie trenował kontrolę nad Hachibim, Pszczoła oswoił niemal wszystkie bestie na wyspie. Pszczoła posiada także pewną wiedzę na temat pieczęci, wiedząc, że pieczęć czterech żywiołów Naruto, jest lepsza niż jego Żelaznego Pancerza. Zabójcza Pszczoła wykazał zdolności do myślenia "w locie", jak pokazano, gdy użył Kawarimi no Jutsu, aby zamienić się miejscem z macką Hachibiego, aby uciec z Amaterasu, Sasuke Uchihy. Taijutsu Pszczoła posiada ogromną siłę fizyczną i sprawność w walce, będąc zdolnym do rozbrajania wykwalifikowanych przeciwników, takich jak Suigetsu gołymi rękami oraz zwyciężyć w pojedynku sumo z ogromnym niedźwiedziem. Jest niesamowicie wytrwały w walce, gdyż po uzyskaniu solidnego kopnięcia w szyję od Sasuke Uchihy, tylko spadł jego miecz i zacząć pisać teksty, uciekając bez szwanku po uderzeniu energii elektrycznej Chidori, i strzelił mu z tyłu z Jūgo Wall Fist: Style One, należącej do Jūgo. Zabójcza Pszczoła ma styl walki, który jest podobny do Raikage dlatego, że porusza się zarówno do korzystania z wrestlingu zamiast standardowego taijutsu. Uzupełnieniem szybkości i mocy w jego taijutsu jest osiągnięcie różnych ogonów. Kenjutsu thumb|left|272px|Zabójcza Pszczoła używa siedmiu mieczy na razChoć początkowo tylko operował dwoma mieczami, Pszczoła za młodu opracował swoje umiejętności w walce mieczem do niesamowitego poziomu. Posiadając unikalny styl walki, Pszczoła potrafi posługiwać się siedmioma mieczami od stawów ramion (lewa pacha, łokcie), prawa noga, brzuch, po prawej stronie szyi, oraz usta. Co dziwne jak się wydaje, Pszczoła jest niesamowicie wykwalifikowany w tym, kręci się dookoła, jak piła i przytłacza przeciwnika z różnych stron, co daje mu dużą uniwersalność bardzo podobną do tańca hip-hop co sprawia, że trudno przewidzieć jego ruchy. Gdy otwarcie walczy z przeciwnikiem, Pszczoła może przebić przeciwnika z większością swoich mieczy szybko i równocześnie. Ani Suigetsu, ani Sasuke nie mogli odczytać jego pracy mieczami, pomimo, że ten pierwszy jest bardzo dobrze wyszkolonym użytkownikiem mieczy, a ten drugi posiada Sharingan. Pszczoła jest także przystosowany do cięcia przez prawie wszystko, gdy chakra błyskawicy przepływa do jego ostrza. Może także użyć tych ostrzy jako pociski średniej klasy, i pokryć ich chakrą błyskawicy, by prawidłowo przeciąć cel. Przez pokrycie się chakrą Hachibiego, tworzy "ósmy” miecz. Samehada zdradza Kisame, ze względu na wysoki poziom chakry Zabójczej Pszczoły, a Pszczoła przeznaczył go jako swoją główną broń, nie wiedząc, że Kisame był w stanie ukryć w ostrzu, ale powrócił do niego, po tym jak Kisame został zagrożony. Transformacja Natury thumb|left|214px|Ołówek Bee z chakrą błyskawicyPodczas walki z Sasuke prezentuje możliwość przepływu chakry natury błyskawicy do swojego ostrza, w celu zwiększenia swojego cięcia, podobnie do jutsu Sasuke. Sprawność Zabójczej Pszczoły w technikach Elementu Błyskawicy jest tak wielka, że może ją tak zaostrzyć, aby małym punktem ostrza przekłuć się prosto przez duży pień drzewa, a nawet przez glebę. Jak stwierdził Kisame, Zabójcza Pszczoła jest w stanie to zrobić poprzez zwiększenie częstotliwości drgań jego chakry błyskawicy do przekroczenia normy w chakrze wiatru. Transformacja Jinchūriki thumb|263px|Zabójcza Pszczoła wypuszcza Kulę Ogoniastej Besti na SuigetsuPodobnie jak inni Jinchūriki, Zabójcza Pszczoła ma możliwość tworzenia płaszcza z chakry opierając się na części mocy jego demona. Może też formować tą chakrę w postaci dwóch rogów i używać ich do ataku na wroga w technice Lariat. Ten atak ma niesamowitą prędkość i moc, ale liniowość jego ruchów sprawia, że jest łatwiejszy do przewidzenia. Ze względu na silny związek z jego własną ogoniastą bestię, działa on jako swoisty partner w walce, zakłócając jego chakrę, umożliwiając nawet rozwianie genjutsu Mangekyō Sharingan. Podobnie jak jego koleżanka z Kumo, Yugito Nii, Zabójcza Pszczoła jest w stanie się przeistoczyć w swoją bestię z wielką łatwością. W przeciwieństwie do niej, może on zachować pełną kontrolę nawet jeśli bestia jest w pełni uwolniona. Może również częściowo przekształcenia część jego chakra, by zamienić się w części ciała Hachibiego. Będąc w pełni przekształconym, może on łatwo wystrzelić pocisk chakry, o wiele razy większy niż ciało giganta, ale pełna forma Hachibiego, została zabroniona przez A. Pszczoła ignoruje tą zasadę, kiedy trenuje, lub walczy z bardzo potężnym przeciwnikiem. Jego kontrola nad tymi formami jest tak wielka, może on uformować wszystkie osiem macek na plecach bez pokrycia chakrą, i wykorzystać je do doskonałej równowagi różnych bloków, lub też transformować jedną z jego macek w ramię Ośmioogoniastego i pięść. Część II Inwazja Paina Gdy Pszczoła trenował na wyspie położonej blisko Kumogakure, Sasuke, Jūgo, Karin i Suigetsu przyszli do niego i kazali mu stanąć do walki. Killer Bee nieznacznie się tym przejął. Zaczął rapować, czym zdenerwował Takę. Pierwszy postanowił zaatakować Suigetsu. Zadał silny, szybki cios swoim mieczem. Pszczoła z łatwością go zatrzymał i odebrał mu Kubikiribōchō. Jūgo ruszył na Pszczołę. Bee zakpił z niego i uderzył rękojeścią miecza. Widząc to Sasuke kazał im się cofnąć i powiedział, że sam pokona Jinchūriki thumb|left|224px|Śmiertelny atak PszczołyGigantycznego Woła. Ruszył, odebrał mu Kubikiribōchō i oddał Suigetsu. W odwecie Bee postanowił użyć Kenjutsu. Podrzucił swoje siedem mieczy do góry i chwycił w różne części ciała. Zaatakował. Sasuke był na to przygotowany i szybko zablokował jego atak. Jednak Pszczoła, który posiadał aż siedem mieczy i był lepszy w Kenjutsu miał większe szanse w tym krótkim starciu. Już po chwili Sasuke nie był w stanie nadążyć i nie potrafił, nawet za pomocą Sharingana, odczytywać jego ruchów. Bee śmiertelnie zaatakował Sasuke i ruszył, aby ostatni raz zadać mu cios. Suigetsu i Jūgo od razu zareagowali. Suigetsu zatrzymał atak Pszczoły, a Jūgo użył Przeklętej Pieczęci i uderzył go znienacka. Karin podbiegła do Sasuke i kazała mu napoić się swoją krwią. To natychmiast uleczyło jego rany i przywróciło pełną sprawność. Sasuke podziękował jej za to. Trzeba było pojmać Killera Bee i Uchiha zdał sobie sprawę, że ujmą go tylko jeżeli będą atakować tak jakby naprawdę chcieli go zabić. Jednak nawet gdy atakowali go trzej naraz, Pszczoła potrafił się przed nimi obronić i oddalić się na bezpieczną odległość. Karin, dzięki swoim zdolnościom, szybko go odnalazła i powiedziała gdzie się ukrywa. Bee postanowił przestać się bawić, aktywuje czakrę demona i atakuje Takę. Sasuke łapie go w genjutsu. Jednak Pszczoła, korzystając z czakry Hachibiego, uwalnia się z iluzji i uderza Sasuke w klatkę piersiową, łamiąc mu żebra. Jūgo oddaje część swojego ciała, z Przeklętą Pieczęcią i ratuje Sasuke. Sam Jūgo zamienia się w dziecko. W tej samej chwili Pszczoła całkowicie zamienił się w swoją bestię, czym zdumiał Takę. Suigetsu postanowił poświęcić się dla Taki, dając im czas na ucieczkę i samemu atakując Pszczołę. Jednak Sasuke nie chce zostawić kompana. Używa Mangekyō Sharingan i atakuje Bee Amaterasu. Pszczoła szybko ucieka z pola bitwy, pozostawiając na nim zwykłego klona. Niczego nie domyślająca się Taka zabiera pokonaną kopię i udaje się do kryjówki Akatsuki. Gdy Raikage dowiaduje się o pojmaniu swojego brata, zamierza zająć się Akatsuki i Sasuke. W tym samym czasie Akatsuki próbuje zapieczętować Hachibiego. Jednak szybko okazuje się, że Sasuke schwytał jedynie klona, a oryginał nadal pozostaje nieuchwytny. Tak naprawdę Bee chciał sprawić wrażenie pojmanego przez tak groźną organizację. To dawało mu możliwość na odpoczęcie od bycia opiekunem swojej grupy i sprawienie sobie "wakacji". Naturalnie jego brat nie był zachwycony gdy się o tym dowiedział. Po powrocie Pszczoła postanowił wkroczyć w nową erę i znaleźć środki na nową karierę muzyczną. Szczyt Kage Podczas gdy odbywało się spotkanie Pięciu Kage, Killer Bee trenował ze swoim nowym nauczycielem śpiewu, Mistrzem Sabu. Sabu twierdził, że Pszczoła jest za bardzo beztroski, a w jego śpiewie brakuje pasji. Nagle zjawia się Kisame, członek Akatsuki. Zamierza schwytać Bee i stwierdza, że odnalezienie go było raczej przyjemnym śledzeniem zapachu jego czakry. Bee jak zwykle lekceważy swojego przeciwnika i mówi, że pokonanie Kisame zajmie mu krótką chwilę. thumb|316px|Wersja 2 [[Rariatto.]]Jednak pokonanie Członka Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza okazuje się trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. Sameheda z łatwością absorbowała wszystkie ataki Pszczoły o naturze błyskawicy, a nawet czakrę Ośmioogoniastej bestii! Kisame chce szybko zakończyć walkę i pokazuje prawdziwą formę swojego miecza. Po krótkiej chwili okazuje się, że gdy Sameheda w szybkim tempie pożre wielkie ilości czakry, urośnie. Sam Kisame stwierdza, że po zjedzeniu czakry Hachibiego, jego miecz powiększył się jak nigdy dotąd. Bee rozmawia ze swoim Bijū, który postanawia użyczyć jeszcze więcej czakry swojemu właścicielowi. Pszczoła przemienia się w mniejszą wersję Ośmioogoniastej bestii, wraz z szkieletem i atakuje Kisame. Członek Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza odnosi bardzo poważne rany, a Sameheda pochłania czakrę ośmioogoniastej bestii. Kisame, na skraju śmierci, dotyka rękojeści swojego miecza. W jednej chwili jego rany znikają, a sam znów odzyskuje pełną sprawność. Zdumieni Bee i Sabu nie reagują w porę na potężne, wodne jutsu Kisame, które zamienia okolicę w ogromne, wodne więzienie. Sam Kisame, w wodzie, łączy się ze swoim mieczem i przemienia w monstrualnego i przerażającego rekina. Bee chwyta Sabu i Pontę i próbuje wydostać się z podwodnego więzienia. Jednak okazuje się, że woda porusza się wraz z Kisame, który za nim podążał. Pszczoła wypuszcza Mistrza i szopa, z nadzieją, że gdy Kisame będzie za nim płynął, oni wypadną z wodnego więzienia. Kisame korzysta z okazji i atakuje Pszczołę. Bee w odwecie oplata jego ciało macką ośmiornicy. Sabu i Ponta wylatują z wodnego więzienia. W tej samej chwili Pszczoła wypuszcza atrament ze swoich ust, utrudniając Kisame, odnalezienie go w wodzie. Jednak Członek Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza, czując że Pszczoła stracił przytomność, z powodu braku powietrza, Kisame decyduje się na rozproszenie wodnego więzienia. Członek Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza odłącza się od Samehedy i zamierza odciąć nogi, nieprzytomnej Pszczole. Nagle miecz Kisame odmawia mu posłuszeństwa i oddaje część swojej czakry Jinchūriki Gigantycznego Woła. Zdenerwowany Kisame odtrąca Samehedę i chwyta jeden z mieczy Bee. Nagle Pszczoła odzyskuje przytomność i rzuca w Kisame swoim ołówkiem, lecz pudłuje. Członek Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza zamierza wykonać idealne cięcie, jednak na polu bitwy pokazuje się Raikage, który mu to uniemożliwia. A i Bee razem wykonują Double Lariat, tym samym pokonując Kisame. Pszczoła dostaje naganę od brata za oddalenie się od Kumogakure. Po powrocie do Wioski zostali przywitani w głównej bramie, a Bee przywłaszczył sobie Samehedę. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki Na posiedzeniu Kage zadecydowano, iż Naruto i Pszczołę należy ukryć na czas wojny. Raikage zaproponował, aby Jinchūriki schować na wyspie, na terytorium Kumogakure. Naruto, Yamato i inni shinobi od razu na nią wyruszają. Podczas podróży atakuje ich gigantyczna kałamarnica. Na szczęście z opresji ratuje ich Killer Bee, przemieniony w Hachibiego. Na wyspie wita ich Motoi, który oświadcza, że tutaj dowodzi. Po drodze do kwatery spotykają potężnego goryla. Okazuje się, że Pszczoła oswoił wszystkie dzikie zwierzęta na wyspie, które stały się mu posłuszne. Gdy dotarli na miejsce Naruto spytał się czy Killer Bee nie chciałby go szkolić. Uzumaki również pragnął panować nad swoją bestią i zaczął rapować. Pszczoła docenia jego starania i przybija mu żółwika. Jednak nie chce tracić swojego wolnego czasu, na trening z Naruto. Zdesperowany Uzumaki używa Harem no jutsu, ale ta technika nie zadziałała na Bee, który zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem. Znudzona Pszczoła postanawia pobawić się wraz z innym zwierzętami na wyspie. Jednak do porządku przywołuje go Hachibi, który chce, aby Bee poszedł zobaczyć jak radzi sobie Naruto. Jednak ten odmawia, twierdząc, że nie pomoże nikomu kto naśmiewa się z rapu i napomknął że jest jeszcze osobisty powód, dla którego nie chce mu pomóc. thumb|left|260px|Dom PszczołyNiewiele później, Motoi, pada ofiarę tej samej, wielkiej kałamarnicy. W porę pojawia się Killer Bee, który ratuje przyjaciela. Motoi przyznaje się, że to on chciał niegdyś zabić Pszczołę, ponieważ żywił głęboką urazę do ośmioogoniastej bestii. Okazuje się, że Bee nie ma mu tego za złe i na nowo wiąże ich trwała przyjaźń. Killer Bee i Naruto lepiej się poznają i szybko stają się dobrymi kolegami. Pszczoła obiecuje nauczyć Uzumakiego jak kontrolować swojego Bijū. Razem idą nad wodospad, gdzie Naruto, poprzez rozmowę, pokonuje Mrocznego Naruto. Ucieszona Pszczoła przeskakuje przez wodospad i mówi Uzumakiemu i Yamato, aby podążyli za nim. Razem wchodzą do ogromnej, ukrytej jaskini, w której Naruto będzie musiał walczyć z Kyūbim. Killer Bee pokazuje Uzumakiemu posąg kota i każe mu włożyć głowę w jego pysk. W środku znajdował się przełącznik, który ukazał tajemne przejście. Naruto, Yamato i Bee wchodzą do białego pomieszczenia. Uzumaki i Pszczoła łączą się ze sobą w podświadomości. Naruto musi pokonać Kyūbiego, aby móc go kontrolować. Bee każe Uzumakiemu zerwać pieczęć, która trzyma Lisa na uwięzi. Uzumaki wykonuje polecenie i razem z Pszczołą staje do walki przeciwko Kyūbiemu. Jednak Bee nie może korzystać z całej swej siły, w umyśle Naruto i szybko zostaje zmuszony, do opuszczenia pola bitwy. Uzumaki sam musi stawić czoło swojej bestii. Jego moc nie wystarcza i powoli Lis o Dziewięciu Ogonach zaczyna przejmować nad nim kontrolę. W prawdziwym świecie, poza umysłem Naruto, Yamato próbuje wstrzymać zamianę Uzumakiego. Nagle czakra demona się zatrzymuje. Zdziwiony Bee pyta się kapitana czy to on to zrobił. Równie zdziwiony Yamato odpowiada, że nie ma pojęcia jak to się stało. Po długiej chwili Naruto wybudza się z transu i mówi, że opanował Kyūbiego. Killer Bee przybija z nim żółwika, a Yamato jest pod wielkim wrażeniem umiejętności Uzumakiego. Nagle Naruto wykrywa ukrytego w Samehedzie Kisame, który przyznaje się do tego, że A i Bee pokonali jedynie specjalnego klona. Uzumaki z zabójczą prędkością uderza Kisame. Członek Akatsuki jest pod wielkim wrażeniem i postanawia uciec z pola bitwy. Podąża za nim Bee, jednak nie potrafi go dogonić. Na szczęście przy wodospadzie czeka Guy, który rozprawia się z Kisame. Następnie Pszczoła rapuje o umiejętnościach Guya. Nagle Kisame odzyskuje przytomność i przyzywa rekiny, aby te go pożarły, ponieważ nie chciał dopuścić do przecieku informacji o Akatsuki. Na szczęście pozostaje im zwój napisany przez Kisame, który niestety okazuje się pułapką. Po uwolnieniu się Pszczoła próbuje dogonić rekina, który uciekał ze zwojem, ale bezskutecznie. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Kage podejrzewają, że Akatsuki będzie chciało schwytać Naruto i Killera Bee na wyspie. Uzumaki, Pszczoła, Yamato i Aoba chowają wszystkie zwierzęta, aby nie ucierpiały podczas ewentualnego ataku. Naruto bardzo wczuł się w swoją rolę, przekonany, że bada ekosystem wyspy. Nagle miejsce pobytu Jinchūrikich atakuje Kabuto i Deidara. Na szczęście z pomocą przychodzi Tsuchikage i pokonuje obcych przybyszów. Jednak Akatsuki udaje się pojmać Yamato. Pszczoła pilnuje, aby Naruto o niczym się nie dowiedział i proponuje mu trening. Na początek Naruto ma, za pomocą czakry Lisa, ustawić kilka głazów. Po kilku próbach udaje mu się. Bee postanawia przedstawić mu ostatni etap treningu. Znów udają się do ukrytej jaskini. Na miejscu Pszczoła pokazuje Naruto przemianę w Hachibiego i każe mu zrobić to samo. Ponieważ Uzumaki nie żyje w zgodzie ze swoją bestią udaje mu się tylko zamienić w mniejszą wersję. Hachibi tłumaczy Naruto zagrożenie jakie występuje podczas przemiany w Bijū i radzi mu ulepszać własne techniki. Bee żałuje, że Naruto nie będzie mógł się nauczyć Bijūdamy, czyli potężnej techniki ogoniastych bestii. Uzumaki postanawia poćwiczyć nad Rasenganem i pokazuje go Pszczole. Bee widząc Rasengan, stwierdza, że powstał on na podstawie Bijūdamy i Naruto będzie w stanie ją opanować. Razem z Pszczołą przystępują do treningu. Teksty Zabójczej Pszczoły *Trening od rana, aż padnę z głodu na kolana, kocham rapować i Sukiyaki się delektować! *W samym środku naszej konwersacjii... oto kilka poważnych rad! Jesteście głupcami, głupcy ! *Spoglądam na was ... wy ciągle żyjecie ale w mózg to nie obfitujecie *Ma żądza krwi jest mą odwagą,thumb|236px Jestem optymistą ale z rozwagą. *Me ostrza wirują, a sklep się zamyka dlatego ciosów wam zadaje bez lika ! *Moc mam wielką, mój sztandar powiewa ośmioogoniasty na moście i Killer Bee, my jesteśmy goście. *To nie jest irytujące, to są genialne rymy, rymy! Kretynie! Ah! Yeah! *Ból w mojej szyi, bachorze ! Spowodowany twoim kopnięciem, ye ! Nie uciekniesz teraz, zbliż się. Zobaczymy kto lepiej kopie, Yeah ! *Czuję to ziomuś, czuję z twojej miny Wnioskuję że zaraz się wyluzuje. *Walkę zaczniesz i się zawstydzisz zmiażdżę Cię tak, że będę się brzydził! *Nie wiem co dla niego zrobiłeś chłopie , ale dzieciak bardzo Cię ceni , może kiedyś o moim rapie ten ciołek zdanie zmieni Wiele go nauczyłeś więc nastawienie zmień , Bo to Twoje słowa chronią go po dziś dzień *Nie zawracaj sobie teraz pierdołami bańki , dajemy do przodu i pieprzymy przystanki Kategoria:Shinobi Chmury Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto